


The Strawberry Couch

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Greg is tired, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, strawberry couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Greg just wants to go to bed but what he finds instead is gonna be great blackmail
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013706
Kudos: 26





	The Strawberry Couch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1:30am while on adderal mixed with an energy drink and so I didn’t proof read this - sorry for any mistakes lol

Greg just wants to go home. Not something he says very often anymore considering the recent divorce but trying to keep track of the dynamic duo while they tackled four cases simultaneously in one night will do that to a guy. He just has to check to make sure the evidence locker room is definitely locked before he can finally go crash on the couch until Monday rolls around.

He rises from his desk (piled with way too many complaints about Sherlock as per usual) and heads down the small flight of stairs. Quiet voices come into focus as he nears the evidence room, assuming it’s just a couple overworked interns doing their nightly rounds he walks in the room, stopping in his tracks at the sight before him. 

Sherlock was fast asleep, all 6’5 of the lanky detective was curled up laying partially on John’s chest with his freakishly long legs draped over the side of the soft pink loveseat. Strawberry pillow held firmly to his chest as John runs his hand through the golden brown lock repeatedly helping keep the overactive man in his lap asleep. 

“Oh dear god - Greg you almost gave me a bloody heart attack - I didn’t see you come in”

“Sorry ‘bout that mate” He whispers. “Are you boy’s staying here tonight then?”

“Looks like it. Sorry for any inconvenience. He’s been up for 3 days straight trying to I don't know really...be clever I guess?” They both chuckle at that. 

“It’s no problem, just be sure to lock up whenever he decides to rise from the dead again and don’t let him steal any of my new files before I can have a look through them” He says as he turns to head out the door.

“Have a goodnight Greg.”

“You too” 

(and when he sees John press a kiss to Sherlock’s temple when he’s passed out on the couch in his office a week later, he knows that he’ll always remember where it started....that damn strawberry couch.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out my Instagram @ Unhealthycopingmechs 
> 
> (p.s. He totally took a picture and shared it at their wedding reception)
> 
> See strawberry couch here: https://www.instagram.com/p/CI6nBsNnSEN/?igshid=1tyqwkg7fy5y9


End file.
